Episode 160
Episode 160 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast. It featured the third appearance of Paul as a host on the show. Highlights *Only feminists are against rape. Videos Played # Kent Hovind Disciple of The Illuminati # JESUIT THREAT LETTER TO GAIL # Shape Shifting UFO's - The Masonic 3D Deception - by Gorilla199 # To Every Man Who Never Called Himself a Feminist - Kendra Urdang # The Top 3 Atheist Arguments # joejinkyvideo - Thank God I'm not a liberal! # Total Depravity of GMan...Where do you stand? # Atheists are Incapable of Being Responsible Scientists # Ariana Grande Supports PLANNED PARENTHOOD!!! # The Martian Movie/Water Found on Mars/NASA & Hollywood LIES EXPOSED Start Of The Show The show started off with an animation of Paul playing a horror game and losing his shit. Then, the 30 minute intro for their shilling ended, and then began the actual intro. Once they were done with that shit, they talked about how much they wanted to fuck John Cena. After all that homoeroticism, they brought on Paul. As always, there was an audio issue with the guest, this time he was just a little quiet (many headphone users were saved by this). They rambled on about Fanduel, the Private show, and a new T-shirt stuff no one cares about. During the private show, TJ is going to be obligated to take at least 5 enemas. Paul then talks about a Google Hangout that won several academy awards. Finally, they actually play a video, specifically a troll or not a troll video. Ben and Paul knew deep in their heart that it was not a troll, but TJ and Scotty manipulated Ben into thinking that he was a troll. After that drama, they went onto the crazy people segment. This time they played FUCKING GAIL AGAIN, 3RD FUCKING SHOW IN A ROW (the original editor of this article dies of a rage induced stroke). After the 4 grown men are done giggling over a mentally ill woman's video, they played a video from Gorilla199. Straight away, he says that pyramids can fly, and will drop nukes and kill people. Hey proves this by doing origami with a picture of a B-52 stealth bomber and makes it into a pyramid. They talk about TJ and Gorilla's fight to the death, and Scotty suggested that they should've used guns. They then played a feminist slam poetry video about how men have to deepthroat their own cocks if they're convicted of rape, or they will be executed. TJ then draws a line in the sand, and says that rape is kinda bad, revealing his overt SJW ideology that he has hidden away throughout most of his YouTube career. TJ, Ben, and Paul then describe Scotty's new life purpose... being the Egg hoe. Paul's mom then throws some shade at Ben, and calls him "That Clown Guy". TJ then yells out some homophobic slurs, including calling Ben a '''straight man. Middle Of The Show They then play the same Venom Fang X video for the 3rd time. Everyone in the chat even informs them of this (they even name one of the episodes it was played in), but eh, Paul. He proves God by claiming that sensing temperature is not one of the 5 senses, isn't that just peachy? Also, apparently because hunger isn't a sense (even though it is), that also proves God. The chat then ships Paul and Venom Fang X, and DP agrees to have them on at the same time eventually. Isn't that going to be enjoyable? They then move on to Kinky Joe who wants "irehfootable" proof that Sandy Hook ever happened. He gets to decide whether your proof is irrefutable or not, and if he decides it is not, he gets to take 30,000 from you. What a fair competition. TJ then shows his undying support for Obama by claiming that the economy became better after Obama took over, what hog wash! They then look at a News article that used a picture of Anthony Fantano to represent the Oregon shooter. To be honest, if it actually was Anthony, no one would be surprised. DP then discusses how easy it is to get a gun in the country, even if you are emotionally disturbed. Ben then describes his wet dream, where he is allowed to mortar strike an airplane (how the fuck does that work). After they were finally done talking about the Oregon shooter, the audience dies of boredom, so they talk about cheese cake (I don't even know what the fuck is happening anymore). For some reason they talk about shrimp, and then they move on to Brett Keane. Basically, all the video is doing is Brett Keane projecting all of his flaws onto G Man. Scotty then becomes a cheerleader for Brett Keane, because comedy. They then suddenly begin talking about Pirates of the Caribbean, and how shitty it is. Then, they go back to Brett Keane's boring-ness, meaning more projection onto G Man. Also, the reason that Brett Keane didn't come on alone, is because G Man wanted to go on with him, meaning he had to bring on 8 other people. Paul becomes M.I.A. So they have to take a break. End Of The Show When Paul comes back, they play a NephilimFree video (God help us all). Paul then makes an argument that would stump even the greatest of minds... "Show me a fish that can fly." Thus disproving evolution and proving God to be real. Ben then suggests that they have Nephilimfree back on the show, and even Paul doesn't even want to do it, so you know that it's a shitty idea. TJ then fires Scotty from the show for being a lying piece of shit. Paul then tells a passionate love story about himself and Scotty Cena, which could bring a tear to the eye of even the toughest of souls. Paul then interrogates Scotty about the injury of Scotty Cena, and breaks out the old waterboarding set. After that, Josh Feuerstein. Josh is pissed because a "wannabe popstar" (who is actually a popstar) named Ariana Grande supports Planned Parenthood. This suddenly diverges into a tangent about political correction, and the fact that it somehow caused the holocaust to happen...? Ben then talks about his favorite foods, including "Fetus chunk ice cream". Paul then yells about mustard buttons or some shit. Ben then plays a Crigilant Vistian video about the finding of water on Mars. Pretty much all DP does is is yell at the top of their lungs and use strawman humour, what fun. At this point, Vigilant Christian is more entertaining than anything that DP has done in the last 5 episodes. Vigilant Christian diverts so much from the original topic that he claims that Demons are aliens and they created us and ancient astronauts are real, basically, it's pretty batshit. Finally, they move on to Craigslist ads. After a while, it becomes pretty apparent that TJ was the one who made all of these ads, after Ben reveals that they're all local. They even mention DP in one of the ads, I mean come on. Ben then suggests that they call the people who made these ads and make fun of them in front of an audience of thousands of people, it'll be fun, right? One of the ads mention a woman who wants an NSA agent to fuck her. Then, arguably the only enjoyable part of this episode, Story Time With Paul. He smokes a lot of weed and then gets hot and has a panic attack, the end. Quotes *"Can we get some skittle titty milk, please?" - Paul asks the important question. Trivia *Paul's mom was watching the show. *Ben is a clown. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego